Matter of Luck
by Deaf Blood
Summary: "Uh, I guess I'll take that as a thanks." He chuckled. "Actually, if Clank never was a defect, and actually was a deadly warbot, then I wouldn't know if I'd leave Veldin... and I would never be actually meeting Clank. I guess it was all a matter of luck." (A rewrite of the duo's meeting, as a flashback. Rated T for language)


(Veldin; Some minutes after the characteristic collision)

The defect robot was left upside of a bench, while the Lombax mechanic Ratchet was trying to build a ship, so he could at least try to have some adventures, however one problem; the ship needed at least a robot that is capable to operate this ship, but  
this little Lombax dreamed high of trying to find out what has been out there, around the giant universe, although he was kind of a jerk since his only supposed father figure Grimroth died some months before, leaving him immensely depressed in that  
occasion.

Meanwhile, the little robot suddenly went back into operation, opening his eyes and looking towards the place he was in. It was strange, however he was immensely pleased to have survived from the collision; and then his attention went to the feline-like  
creature on his side, which was quietly working on the ship. Jumping out of the bench, Clank briefly contemplated the Lombax' work, before finally speaking:

"Interesting."

This sudden speech was enough to make Ratchet jump out of the other bench he was stepping on, like: "YIKES!"

The robot, trying to pick him up, tried to speak: "You seem to be handy with that wrench."

"Ugh, thanks, pal. For uh, picking me up...!" He said, embarrassed that the seemingly little robot could pick him up with considerable ease. "Oh, and about the wrench, ya bet! I got it from Grim!"

"Grim...?"

"Oh, he's actually called Grimroth; he used to be my mentor, as he tried to make me a good mechanic, and also raised me in all these 15 years..." He said, his smile quickly turning into a brief frown. "Yeah, but he died some months ago; let's say it was...  
it was hard for me to let in."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Ah, don't you worry, strange robot I never seen in my life, hehe, I got used to it... anyways, my name is Ratchet! I'm a... um, a Lombax. Yeah, kind of a new specimen, not?"

"Well, actually I know quite a lot from Lombaxes, and what I'm aware of is that they mysteriously disappeared in large chunks of people; you're actually the first organic I met in my... 15 minutes of life." He said, while Ratchet helped him to sit down  
in a bench. "Um, a pretty radical lifetime for just 15 minutes."

"Why? What hap-"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I can't talk too much of it right now, uh... Ratchet? That's your name, right?" The Lombax nodded in response. "Alright, can you tell me where I might find that fellow?"

"Oh, you're talking about my Captain Qwark poster, not?" He said, while leading him to inside of his garage. The robot quickly got notice of how much Ratchet was smiling. "He's on the radio every week; in my whole life, this man is one of the ones which  
I look up to! He is, as he says it, Qwarktastic! But other than that, no..."

"I need to find him as soon as possible! Drek, the one who created me, is trying to ruin planets for a plan!"

"Wait, what plan?"

"Wait a second, Ratchet, I got this holo-vision in my compartments..." He said, while checking on the latter. After finding it, he showed the video to Ratchet, which showed the Chairman Drek talking about his plan of destroying large chunks of planets  
to create his own, so his species can find another planet to live on, as the Blarg live in an extremely polluted environment. After a quite hilarious blooper, the video was done.

"Whoa, the people on these planets are fucke- oh wait, screw- ah, uhh... hosed! Sorry for the language, hehe." He chuckled nervously, as the robot looked at him with a sense of disapproval. "Well, good luck in trying to get Qwark to help you; actually,  
I'm very busy right now."

"Uh, maybe you could help me to reach Qwark."

"I'd gladly do it, but I can't!" He said, his ears lowering. "I'm missing a crucial component of the ship... without it, I can't finish this damned piece of junk already."

Clank quickly scanned the ship, until it hit him. "You may need a robotic system for starting up this ship."

"How did you know that? You're able to do magic?" This made the robot facepalm.

"Don't act silly, Ratchet. I'm a defect, however I was programmed to work as a robotic start-up, so it will... actually it kinda speaks for itself."

"Awesome! Thanks pal, what is your name? Actually, I'd ask you before, however we had such a good talk..." Ratchet said, briefly smiling.

"Well, my serial number is... Gosh! I guess the ship collision actually took out that information from my components! I'm so sorry, Ratch-" He was interrupted by a trip, which made Clank fall flat on the floor, making a certain sound, which made Ratchet's  
ears flop up, and take a really big smile from the Lombax.

"Hey, why don't I actually call you, uh... Clank?" Ratchet said, with a pretty funny smile in his face, in hopes it would actually make him mad.

"Clank, uh? Well, Ratchet, I actually appreciate the name you gave me. Guess it will work."

"Alright, so...hey, I got an idea! What about that; if you help me start my ship up, I'll take you to Qwark, so we can stop that junkie to go on with his plans!" Ratchet said, turning to Clank. "Actually, I've been wanting to leave this place for years!  
Wanted to discover the world off there... however I'm way too young to actually be a, well, a great hero like Captain Qwark!"

"Ratchet, don't worry. I'm sure Qwark will actually be glad of working with you, if you show to be competent enough..." Clank said, while patting Ratchet's shoulder.

"...I-I don't know what to say... Thank you, Clank." He smiled, before quickly jumping excitedly. "HOORAY! So, Clank, what are we waiting for?! Let's have an adventure! I can't wait to find new planets! And new people! And Qwark! Let's go!"  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

Clank briefly smiled at the joy of the young Lombax, before quickly joining in.

-/-

"And that's how I actually met Clank." Ratchet said, towards the mentioned robot, Talwyn and Qwark, who were listening to his story. "In the middle of some fights, letdowns, and possibly almost losing him, me and Clank has been great friend until  
now!"

"Wow, Ratchet! And I though my story of how I met Cronk and Zephyr was... well, more interesting." Talwyn spoke, briefly frowning after remembering their "fall".

"Uh, I guess I'll take that as a thanks." He chuckled. "Actually, if Clank never was a defect, and actually was a deadly warbot, then I wouldn't know if I'd leave Veldin... and I would never be actually meeting Clank. I guess it was all a... hmmm..."  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

"A what?" Clank asked, before Ratchet quickly hugged him.

"A matter of luck."

(sorry for the small ending, I got incredibly frustrated in trying to make this story)


End file.
